


Reincarnation Of A Shadow Hokage In The Warren State Period

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [11]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Along with many other characters, I am procrastinating from doing stuff i should be doing in real life, Madara is a older brother trying his best, Not insane! Madara, Reincarnation, Sasuke is his own ancestor, Sasuke reborn as Izuna, Uchiha Izuna Lives, so many original characters i need names for all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:45:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: (The title is like a manhwa lmao)----------Sasuke dies taking a hit for his best friend’s son. He dies with satisfaction, feeling that he has finally managed to paid his dues to Naruto.Boruto will be fine. As will Himawari. As will Sarada. They are strong enough. They will become even stronger. He had made sure of that.So it is with satisfaction Uchiha Sasuke dies to the denying screams of Uzumaki Boruto and the ‘Please we have to go.’ Of Uchiha Sarada. He is fully expecting a nice long break in the Pure Lands, chatting it up with Naruto.Instead the next time he opens his eyes it is to a world of confusion and the words ‘It’s a boy.’ And ‘Uchiha Izuna.’-------------------Second TobiSasu Idea given by a Guest!:Uchiha Sasuke Reincarnated as Uchiha Izuna





	Reincarnation Of A Shadow Hokage In The Warren State Period

Sasuke felt, well, grim as he died. He didn’t greet his end with fear, or any other feeling that would voice dissatisfaction. At this point in his life he didn’t have much left to regret after all.

Konohagakure might have been broken, yes, but it was not ruined, nor has it fallen. As long as the new generation continues to live, Sasuke has faith that so will the Will of Fire continue.

It may not go by the same name when Boruto permanently destroys the Otsutsuki clan and reforms it. It may look entirely different, and have different people in it, and perhaps some of history will be lost unless his daughter Sarada has anything to say about it…

But the Will of Fire will continue, unquenchable and spreading. The type of fire that Konoha-nin come from is unbeatable by water, wind and earth. 

So Sasuke dies with a smirk directed at Otsutsuki Momoshiki, playful, teasing and more than a little bit mean, and Sasuke is more than satisfied from the angry sneer the brat directs back at him before everything finally fades to black. Perhaps death is granting him unbelievable knowledge in his final moments, but he knows that Momoshiki knows he won’t win. The brat knows he will fail, just like Kaguya had no matter how hard he tries.

He can faintly hear Boruto screaming in despair, and Sarada crying while talking about how they need to go.

‘Boruto, Sarada, Himawari…’ Sasuke has cared for the other children greatly as well in this Fifth war, and gotten close to all of them, but those three are the closest to his heart. ’Take care of each other.’

And that is how Uchiha Sasuke dies, satisfied and at peace with his part of the work done.

————————————

And this is how he feels his heart pumping blood into his veins again.

Constricted, trapped between moving walls that gave a little when he weakly kicked or squirmed, but never broke.

Confused from all the indescribable movement happening around him, terrified by the assault of unfamiliar yet familiar chakra signatures that made him panic and wildly try to recollect his bearings as he’s moved alongside the walls that he can now describe as flesh-

Shocked when his body hits open air as he’s covered his soft fabric, crying as he’s momentarily doused in water because _’What the fuck is happening I almost drowned why can’t I fucking move-?!’_ before he hears the people around him speak.

“It’s a boy.”

The voice sounds solemn, and wow was he being carried by giants? Has he finally lost his mind? Is he in hell?-

“Izuna. He shall be Uchiha Izuna.”

_Well that got him to shut up._


End file.
